Brianna Richards/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Lips Are Movin - Megan Trainor *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying - Sabrina Carpenter *(When Worlds Collide - Powerman 5000) *Should've Been Us - Tori Kelly *Lose It - Oh Wonder *Love Myself - Hailee Steinfeld *Bright Lights And Cityscapes - Sara Bareilles *Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde *I Think I'm In Love - Kat Dahlia *Hurts So Good - Astrid S *The Dreamer - Anna of The North *Get On Your Knees - Nicki Minaj (ft Ariana Grande) *Rebound - Flosstradamus (ft. Elkka) =Aesthetics= ---- Brianna Richards/Character Aesthetic Brianna The Loyalist *(b. June 29th, 2011) Shannyn Sossamon as an American Curl cat Lisa Matthews is a Witch, graduate of the Salem Witches' Institute. She was determined to be able to live in both worlds, the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Her choice, after much hard-work and aforementioned determination, soon lead to her being one year away from getting her Musical Education degree. Henry Richards is just a normal 'Joe'. He spent his days going to work, and school, and then home, every. Single. Day. He wanted change. His need for change soon left him in a café. It was cold, and she didn't have any other classes that day, so she went to the same local café to order a hot chocolate. Once she got her drink she turned around, and spilled the drink all over the person behind her! Him. She apologized over, and over as she hastily started to clean up her mess. She looked up, and her eyes met with his. After the incident, they were known to spend time together, a few times before they eventually, and inevitably became an item. A year later they were engaged, and six months after that they were finally husband and wife. They became parents not too soon after. Lisa learned a secret about Henry that he hid so well, even HE didn't know it. Their multiple pregnancies were typically a trigger for his outbursts. He was verbally abusive. How did Lisa find out? Well, it goes like this: Whenever the kids would do something wrong, he would yell at them and say things that would bring their morale down. He would even do it to his wife. The Richards family welcomed a second daughter who was born in the summer months, her mother wanted to give her the middle name Summer or Autumn in direct correlation to her birth month. Henry refused. He insisted they give this girl, the one who looked so much like him, a much more meaningful name. A name with substance, a name with character, and so she was called Brianna Alexis Richards. Despite the meaning of her name (Brianna meaning strong, and Alexis meaning to help or defend), Brianna has always seemed a little fragile, a bit timid. She will cower, and she may cry out in the face of fear, but one thing she will never do is turn her back and run away from what she is afraid of. Brianna was often shielded from emotional and psychological harm by her elder sister Amelia, she idolizes her because of this. Brianna admires that Amelia is strong and silent even if everyone else does not immediately understand that about her. Before Brianna became a big sister herself, she was scared. She was afraid of everything, maybe even her own shadow. When she figured out Amelia had magic, and she was a witch she started to get nervous. Brianna had not shown any signs. She knew her mom was a witch, she worried she may not be like her mom, like Amelia. She began to fear she would live a nightmare, and grow up to be like their dad. An outsider, an outcast in the wizarding world. BriRichards1.jpg BriRichards2.png BriRichards3.jpg :Dream Job — Pyrotechnics Expert (Special effects witch) | Show Control Technician :Goals — Bottle an explosion :Hobbies — Baseball, Homebrewing, Paintball Pets Thumper (Pygmy Rabbit) Wand Hazel Shrake Scale :Boggart & Why — Belittlement :Patronus — Antelope (Humble, Fearful) :Adaptability, Sacrifice, Vigilance, Awareness, Survivor :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Nutmeg, Clam chowder, Wild blueberries Family (English/Irish) honore et amore = With honor and love Richards Family Michael Raymond James Ivana Milicevic Rachel Platten - (b. December 31st 2010) Freddie Highmore (b. January 1st 2012) Abby Ross/Emily Vankamp - (b. February 6th 2013) Cameron Boyce - (b. 2016?) Sabrina Carpenter - (b. 2016?) :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Sad. Her mother was put in the Psych Ward at St. Mungo's indefinitely. The majority of her siblings have separated from her moving back to America. She still has Amy, and Mal which has brought her more comfort than she ever thought possible. She frequently finds herself missing her dad, and she feels immensely guilty for that. As if Brianna's family life were not sad enough, losing custody of her son has been the most devastating loss she has ever had to endure. *CDC *What To Expect *Baby Yoga Instructor |-|Cullen= Love. Her son, Cullen Tighearnach Dempsey, is the persons she now loves most in the world. His reputation, and the potential of his future, which she is legally no longer responsible for, is her first concern. The perpetual happiness of her family has always came second to her own personal well being, and or her sisters/brothers, mother and father. She has changed greatly since she became a mother. Brianna and Mitchell 1-Baby Dempsey.jpg|Newborn Brianna and Mitchell 3-Newborn.jpg|3 Months Old Brianna and Mitchell 5-Boy.jpg|5 Months Old Brianna_and_Mitchell_7-Son.jpg|7 Months Old Brianna_and_Mitchell_9-Son.jpg|9 Months Old Brianna_and_Mitchell_48-Kiddo.jpg|2 Years Old Her relationship with Mitch is odd, at best, because of Cullen. She would not change what happened or how events occurred for anything in the world. She loves Cullen more than life itself, and understands that different circumstances could have altered the course of the current path of their intertwined destiny. ::Brianna has never once questioned Cullen's paternity, she has always believed him to be Mitch's son. |-|Dad= Tragic. Her father was put in jail after the years of abuse he put the family through. It separated the family with the boys Alex included moving to America with Lisa's estranged brother Gareth. She feels so much guilt over losing both her parents, and her father's incarceration she dedicated a memory box to her father. *Memory box **2011 Penny **Massachusetts State Charm **Irish Shamrock Ring **Salem Witch Pentacle **Boston Red Sox Cap |-|Mom= Affectionate. Lisa was a fantastic mother even with the one big mistake she made in life. She taught her to be strong, albeit in a considerably unorthodox type of way. Even confined to St. Mungo's, Lisa is still everything Brianna wants to be. If Brianna ever has the chance to become a mother she wants her children to love her as much as she loves Lisa. |-|Amy= Loving. Amelia is the first (and possibly only) friend Brianna ever had. She was her protector, and the only person that made life bearable when it seemed like the world only wanted her to be unhappy. Brianna struggled her final years of school without the consistence of her father's abuse, her mother's care, and her best friend Amy. |-|Mal= Sisterly. Harriet is the second (and possibly only other) friend Brianna ever had. She may be younger, but Brianna will always believe that Mal is smarter, and stronger than Brianna will ever be. She has something about her that makes the person around her feel confident, she brings out the best in people. |-|Xavi= Brotherly. Xavier has always been a source of joy for Brianna, from the time he was a little boy just learning that he had magic to the point where he started to get taller than Brianna and start to look like a man. She has always counted on him to be the light in what was an otherwise dark life. |-|Chris & Alex= Loving. Chris and Alex were gone, absent from her life for quite some time, and while she was gone things changed. She became a mother, and then she lost her child, and the she got him back, and became a single parent. She feels a motherly duty to them (and Mal) with Amy being physically absent, but financially reliable. ---- :Relationship Status — Devastatingly Single :Orientation — Unknown (Hetero tendencies) :First Kiss — Andrew Messi (Forbidden Forest Sixth Year) :Virginity — Mitchell Dempsey/Andrew Messi (Yule Ball Seventh Year) :Physical Attraction — :Personality Attraction — Kindness, Attentiveness :Love Language — Quality time, Words of affirmation :Act Around Crush — Enthusiastic, Daring, Playful :Flirting Skills — Nonexistent :Current Loves — Mitchell Dempsey, Andrew Messi :Platonic Loves — Coraline Patrick, Henry Harper :Possible Loves — Andre Messi :Past Loves — Hank James, Andrew Messi Mitchell Dempsey :Kids — Cullen Tighearnach Dempsey -- b. September 22nd at 2:29 am :Marriage — :Jealousy — Gwen Nereid is the first person that ever made her feel envious. (She looks exactly like Amy) RP History Brianna Richards/RPs Brianna Richards/Brandrew Past RPs ---- Category:Expiry